1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking area toy, in particular, a parking area toy having a plurality of parking spaces, in which a car toy can be come into a desired parking space and a car toy can be come out of a desired parking space.
2. Description of Earlier Development
A conventional parking area toy as described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Examined) No. Jitsuko-sho-49-22314 is known. In the parking area toy, a car toy is transferred to a desired floor of the parking area by ascending a table on which a car toy is placed, and by rotating a rotary body having four parking spaces which are arranged in a cross-shape adjacent to the ascent and descent space of the table to face the table to a desired parking space on the desired floor, and then the car toy is transferred into the desired parking space.
However, the above-described conventional parking area toy is widely different from the real parking area in that the table on which a car toy is placed ascends or descends only and the parking spaces arranged adjacent to the ascent and descent space of the table are rotated.
The present invention has been made for solving such problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a parking area toy like a real parking area.
That is, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, the parking area toy comprises: a body; a turn table which can be rotated around a vertical axis and can be come up and down along the vertical axis; a plurality of parking spaces for parking a plurality of car toys, which are disposed on a plane around a passage for the turn table; a turn table rotating member for rotating the turn table around the vertical axis; a turn table lifting member for moving the turn table up and down along the vertical axis; and a member for driving a car toy in and out, which has a placing member for placing a car toy thereon and which is for going a car toy into or out of a predetermined parking space by operating the placing member.
Herein, the xe2x80x9cturn table lifting memberxe2x80x9d may have a wrapping connector driving mechanism. Concretely, the turn table may be moved up and down by engaging the turn table with a string wrapped around a pulley or a chain wrapped around a sprocket and by rotating the pulley or the sprocket.
According to the parking area toy, it is possible to park a car toy into an optional parking space among a plurality of parking spaces which are disposed around the passage for moving the turn table up and down therethrough and to drive the car toy out of an optional parking space onto the turn table.
Preferably, the turn table lifting member comprises a first shaft extending along the vertical axis, which forms a screw pair together with the turn table and is rotationally driven by a motor, and the turn table is moved up and down along a column by rotating the first shaft reciprocally by the motor.
According to the parking area toy, it is possible to move the turn table up and down by providing a first shaft which forms a screw pair together with the turn table, and a column for guiding the turn table to move up and down, in the passage for moving the turn table up and down, and only by rotationally driving the first shaft by using a power source outside the passage for moving the turn table up and down.
The turn table rotating member may have a gear wheel which is provided at a lower position and is rotationally driven around the vertical axis by a motor, and the turn table and the gear wheel may be coupled with each other by a column so as to be rotatable as a body, and the turn table may be rotationally driven by the motor through the gear wheel.
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to rotationally drive the turn table through the column by driving the gear wheel rotationally which is provided at a lower position of the body.
The member for driving a car toy in and out comprises a second shaft extending along the vertical axis, which is rotationally driven by a motor, and the car toy is driven in or out by rotating the second shaft by the motor.
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to drive the car toy in or out by rotating the second shaft independent of the first shaft.
Preferably, the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out can be driven by only one motor, and the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out are driven selectively.
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to drive the car toy in or out of a desired driving place, by operating the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out, by only one motor.
Preferably, the body has a plurality of stories each having a plurality of parking spaces.
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to park in a plurality of parking spaces which are provided on each story.
Preferably, the parking area toy further comprises a floor selection member for setting a floor to be parked and a lateral position selection member for setting a parking space to be parked in a floor, wherein the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out goes the car toy in or out of a parking space set by the floor selection member and the lateral position selection member.
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to move the toy car in or out of a desired parking space.
Preferably, the floor selection member comprises: a vertically erected rotatable shaft a rotational angle of which is varied according to the set floor, and a plurality of stoppers attached to a periphery of the erected rotatable shaft at an interval, each having a projection extending in a lateral direction different from one another, so that the erected rotatable shaft rotates and stops at a position that the projection of a corresponding stopper can engage with and stop the turn table.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the parking area toy comprises: a body comprising a plurality of stories; a turn table which can be rotated around a vertical axis and can be moved up and down along the vertical axis; a plurality of parking spaces for parking a plurality of car toys, which are disposed on each of the stories, around a passage for the turn table; a turn table rotating member for rotating the turn table around the vertical axis; a turn table lifting member for moving the turn table up and down along the vertical axis; and a member for driving a car toy in and out, which has a placing member for placing a car toy thereon and which is for going a car toy into or out of a predetermined parking space by operating the placing member; wherein the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out can be driven by only one motor.
According to the parking area toy, it is possible to park a car toy into an optional parking space among a plurality of parking spaces which are disposed around the passage for moving the turn table up and down therethrough and to drive the car toy out of an optional parking space onto the turn table.